Cinnamon Swirl
by OppasxFreak
Summary: I watched the snow fall endlessly from the sky. Falling slowly and landing carefully. Alone, I was. On a beautiful night. I prayed to every God that they send me someone. Anyone. Just this Christmas I want you. Only you.


This is my first attempt at a 'Saved By The Bell' fic, and I think it turned out pretty well. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugrh." I gagged as I swallowed this god awful black coffee. I scrunched my nose as the hot liquid tingled my tongue. Ugh I hate coffee!

I have three cases to get done by this week so coffee is better than nothing. I dug through my desk drawer and grabbed the peppermints mints I'd stashed there. I popped about three of them in my mouth. Bye bye smelly coffee breathe!

I looked down at the files in front of me on my desk. _'Come on Jessica, just two more days left and then its three weeks of work-free courtrooms and a Christmas break!_

My excitement drowned out as my work phone rang. Oh how I really wanted to pick that crap up and chuck it out my window. 40 stories down and believe me it won't ever ring again. I sighed and pushed the beeping red button.

"Jessica Spano speaking!?" I spoke in a rather overexcited tone.

"Ms. Spano there's a gentlemen down here, says he knows you from California?" Anita, my assistant, spoke. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. California? As in Palisades, California?

I shook my head and dismissed that thought. "Send him up, please, Anita!"

I smoothed down my black pencil skirt and adjusted my blood red ruffled blouse. My now blondish brown hair was styled in a curly side bun. Since coming to New York I had started wearing make-up. Natural brown colors to match my hazel eyes. I applied gloss on my lips, once more.

I sat back down and waited. I tapped my pen against the desk and looked out in the space. I shivered a little; the snow covered window didn't do me justice. The snow covered the whole city. Like a snow wonderland! I guess I still wasn't used to snow in New York, while in California it was sunny every day! California, how I missed it there…

"New York had done you good, huh, Mama?"

I jumped a little in my chair and gasped. Standing in front of me in all his gorgeous glory stood A.C Slater.

His curly raven haired mullet was gone and now was gelled back smoothly. You could still see some curly hairs poking out. Gone with the wife beaters and shorts was now replaced with a black casual suit which looked pretty expensive.

"Don't tell me I have left Ms. Jessie 'Feminist' Spano speechless?!" He joked, chuckling. I blinked and shook my head.

"It's Jessica!" I blurted. He looked taken back for a minute but recovered quickly. I mentally slapped myself upside the head.

"Jessica, my apologies." He smiled that famous dimpled smile. I just melted inside. Butterflies fluttered around. _'Get a hang of yourself, Jess!'_

I shook my head as awkward silence took over. I smiled goofily and stood up from behind my desk. I flushed scarlet as I almost tripped making my way to him. He chuckled and grinned at my embarrassment.

"Wow, Uh Slater-" He interrupted me.

"It's Albert." I frowned then chuckled nervously. He smiled sweetly at me as I tried to get myself together.

"Albert," I tried a shot at his first name. "It's good to see you but, what are you doing here, in New York?"

This time he flushed in embarrassment. God for a grown man doing something so childish he looked so handsome. _'Stop it Jessica, you guys are long over!' _

"Well uh," He looked so cute when he stuttered. "As you know it's Christmas next week and…"

"And…" I pressed on, raising an eyebrow. I giggled as he tried to cover up his flushed face. One word. Cute.

He cleared his throat and straightly stood up. "Well here it goes, Christmas wasn't going to be the same without Jessica, so we couldn't resist it anymore and took a plane straight from California to New York!" He smiled proudly at me. I smiled in curiosity.

"We?" As if on cue and planned, my office door flew open as four of the best friends you could have busted in.

"Jessie!" Their voices cheered. Oh Wow! I stood in shock as Zack Morris, Kelly Morris, Lisa Turtle, and Screech stood in front of me. My best friends from Bayside High stood smiling at me.

They're here! In New York! They flew all across the country just to see me! My eyes glistened as I felt wetness pour down my cheeks.

"Aw Jessie," My long time friend, Kelly, walked over and pulled me into a hug. I practically sobbed into her shoulder. She chuckled as I felt her tears slide down my neck.

The gang chuckled and piled into the hug, as well. After a couple of minutes of a heartfelt cry fest, I pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. I looked at them all. Taking in all there appearances.

"What? How? Why?" I couldn't even form complete sentences. They laughed and smiled at each other.

"Well," Zack spoke. "We knew you were going to be alone this Christmas in New York, and we were all the way in California..."

"We decided to spend Christmas and New Years with you!" Kelly finished. I smiled and sniffled a little. They did this, all for me.

I shook my head, "I hadn't even thought about it! I just, I can't believe you guys are here, in New York to be exact!" I chuckled.

"Well guess what, we're here and we aren't leaving!" Lisa spoke, wagging her finger at me. I laughed along with the gang. Just like old times.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Slater, I mean Albert. Gosh it's going to be hard to remember calling him that. Albert is a wonderful name but, in high school it was so easy calling him Slater.

He smiled back at me, and winked. I giggled, and bit my lip. Maybe some things hadn't changed. Maybe Slater and I could rekindle what we had back then. And the way he looked at me, told me he wanted the same thing.

This had to be the best day of my life. Having my friends back with me, just like the high school days. And honestly I wouldn't change it a bit. Nope, not at all.

_Fin._


End file.
